deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Louie Becker
}} Louie Becker is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is the deceased Beverly Hills resident whose severed body parts have been discovered throughout numerous properties of said town. Biography 'Early Life' }} Louie Becker makes a career as a professional tennis player, winning different championships and titles, giving him a national reputation. As his career comes to an end though, he moves to Beverly Hills and gets a job as tennis pro at the Elswood Country Club. There, he gives private tennis lessons to the members of said club, including the likes of Genevieve Delatour and Taylor Stappord. He also befriends J'Abulani and Michael Stappord, but also wins a reputation for having eye for the ladies, especially the ones with money. This reputation of Louie leads him to some eventual trouble though, for one day he is caught by co-worker Jesse Morgan for handsy with some women. As Jesse serves as a potential threat to his job, Louie begins spreading lies about him that eventually gets him fired. Louie soon enters a relationship with one of the women who gives lessons to - Genevieve Delatour - and during their time together they create a sex tape. This tape involves Genevieve making love to him in a position known as the "blooming orchid", which Louie shows to his friends. Genevieve is appalled when she finds this out and immediately breaks up with him for it. In the meantime, he was also known to flirt with Evelyn Powell. 'Season 3' }} Since their return to Beverly Hills, the Stappords marriage has been on the rocks, and Michael begins to think Taylor is having an affair. As his suspicions continue, he plots to set his wife up to be found out, and when a business trip is scheduled and he is to leave for a while, he meets with Louie Becker. He offers Louie a good amount of money to go into his house the night he leaves and find out who Taylor is having an affair with. He is to take pictures to document the evidence, and promptly report back to him. Louie agrees to this, and at Marisol Suarez's book signing party, they meet up with one another. Michael agrees that is the night to do it, and upon handing him the cash, the two part ways. Michael leaves for his business trip and Louie goes back to the Stappords' house to await Taylor and her lover's return. }} As Louie waits in the Stappord house, Taylor does eventually come to her empty home. Her adopted daughter, Katy, is put to bed, and she promptly calls her lover over. It's Sebastien Dussault, and once he and the beautiful blonde are done making love, Sebastien is gotten ready to leave. Louie comes out of the shadows though, revealing to be ready to expose Taylor to Michael. The adulterous couple worry about what they're going to do, and soon enough a fight breaks out between Louie and Sebastien. Sebastien fights to take the camera away from Louie, but he puts up a struggle, and Taylor watches all of this. They make their way into the living room and soon enough Louie is shoved backwards. His body collapses on the coffee table, which shatters into glass pieces, one of which is a huge shard that goes through Louie's back. He's instantly killed. 'Post-Death' 'Season 3' }} Taylor and Sebastien don't quite know what to do about the mess they've created, and Taylor already has to deal with Katy, who has woken up from all the noise. In a panic, Sebastien begins hacking up Louie's body, cutting off most notably one of his legs and a hand. While it's unknown where the rest of the body ends up, the severed hand is placed in Gail Fleming's garden, while the leg ends up in Evelyn Powell's. She discovers this the following morning and falls unconscious due to shock. Meanwhile, as Taylor works to clean up her bloodied living room, her new maid, Blanca Alvarez walks in on the site. Blanca helps Taylor clean up the blood under the false pretense that someone tried to break in and that in self defense Taylor fought back, but they got away. She refuses to go to the police about this admitting to have not exactly obtained her adopted daughter legally. Taylor grows weary of having Blanca around though, and soon enough Sebastien kidnaps her in order to keep her quiet. }} Gail Fleming eventually discovers Louie's severed hand that was left in her garden, and she plans to have it put on Evelyn Powell's property instead. Her maid, Jesse Morgan, however, disagrees with this, and has Marisol Suarez take it in to the police. It's realized the hand and leg belong to Louie Becker, and Gail reveals Louie had a relationship with Genevieve Delatour that didn't end well. As Genevieve is brought in for questioning, she pushes the police in the direction of Evelyn, who had also been known to flirt with Louie when at the country club. Sebastien has been keeping Blanca captive in one of the homes he has access to for a while now, and he finally kills her and then hangs her corpse. He then has a shrine of Louie Becker set up, and once Blanca's body is found, she is framed for Louie's murder. Blanca's friends still believe she's innocent. }} Marisol begins digging deeper into the mystery at hand here, and briefly she is led to believe the crime was committed by Jesse. As Rosie Westmore works as the Stappords new maid though, she comes across the blood stains in the couch, and she and Marisol join together; they determine it to be blood. Soon enough the mystery is cracked and Sebastien is revealed to be the killer. Hostages are taken in the Powell mansion including the likes of Marisol, Carmen, Evelyn, Adrian, and Michael. Sebastien plans to turn on the gas and blow them all up, but he's defeated before this can occur and everyone, for the most part gets out safely. Sebastien dies in the explosion, meanwhile. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 37.png Promo 305 24.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters